OPEN
by Calico Neko
Summary: Akashi punya bisnis warisan sang kakek. Katanya sih temanya BL Cafe. Tinggal buka pintu cafe-nya dan temuilah para laki-laki di dalamnya beserta sambutan "Selamat datang!" mereka. Dan juga... fanservice mungkin? [ch. 2: Tamu adalah Absolute]
1. Introduction

"Hah... hah... hah..."

"Sstt. Kamu tidak apa-apa, Kouki?"

"Pa... nas, Akashi."

"Bukan Akashi. Aku bilang Seijuurou."

"Tap- Ah! Jangan digigit di situ!"

"He~. Kenapa?"

"Ap-apa? Kenapa apanya? Itu... itu tadi rasanya aneh. Ah!"

"Aneh? Bukannya kamu suka? Hm~."

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"... Jangan menatapku begitu, Aka- Ah!"

"Aku bilang Seijuurou. Menatap bagaimana?"

"Sep-seperti akan memakanku hidup-hidup. Jangan tertawa!"

"Hahaha. Maaf. Can't be helped, deer. Wajahmu manis sekali kalau dilihat dari atas seperti ini."

"Iya, tapi ini memalukan."

"Kenapa harus malu?"

"Ha-habisnya hanya Aka- maksudku Seijuurou yang masih berpakaian lengkap. Aku kan..."

"... Bagaimana kalau kamu bantu membukanya?"

"... Hm. Baiklah."

"... Jarimu bergetar. Apa kamu lupa caranya membuka kancing?"

"Be-berisik! Aw! Jangan mendorongku tiba-tiba!"

"... Manisnya~. Aku jadi tidak tahan. Aku langsung masuk ya? Persiapannya cukup kan?"

"Eh? Tap-tapi, Aka- AH!"

"Shit! Kamu sempit sekali. Bisa-bisa aku keluar duluan kalau begini. Boleh di dalam?"

"Jangan!"

"Hm?"

"Jangan hah... hah... di dal- Ah!"

Klik.

"Dan itu tadi yang bisa aku perdengarkan untuk saat ini. Kalau ingin dengar versi lengkapnya, bisa segera hubungi Shun."

Mendengar perkataannya, para perempuan dan beberapa laki-laki yang tadi berkurumun di depan sebuah _CD player_ langsung lari berhamburan ke arah orang yang dimaksud. Semuanya mengeroyok si laki-laki bernama Shun tadi. Hanya satu tujuan mereka...

... membeli _sesuatu_.

_._

_._

**KuroBasu **© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**OPEN** **ch. 1: Introduction** © **Calico Neko**

**Warning: bahasa non baku, typos, charas berhamburan, tidak ada perubahan nama, mengandung slash & straight relationship, serta campuran usual & unusual pairs.**

.

.

"_Aniki_ jahat!"

BLAM

"Hah. Lihat apa yang kamu perbuat padanya. Apa kamu tidak pernah bosan mengganggu yang lebih muda darimu, _nodayo_?"

Orang pertama. Midorima Shintarou. _Tsundere_ berkacamata minus tiga dengan perawakan tinggi dan berambut hijau. Hobi memakai pakaian berwarna oranye sehingga sering dikatai 'wortel'. Dia adalah orang kepercayaan si _Aniki_, merangkap sebagai tim medis di kalangannya. Penggila ramalan bintang sehingga sering ditertawai perempuan saat kedapatan membeli majalah wanita. Keahliannya adalah bermain alat musik apapun. Benci pada yang namanya kucing.

"Mengganggu? Aku hanya melakukan yang diminta kakaknya. Lagipula buktinya laku, kan?"

Orang ke dua. Akashi Seijuurou. Jangan pernah memanggilnya dengan namanya. Selama di lingkungan kerja, wajib hukumnya untuk memanggilnya _Aniki_, katanya supaya terdengar keren. Cucu dari seorang konglomerat terkenal yang kemudian diwarisi bisnis pada saat dia lulus SMA. Seperti _Mr. Crab_, gila duit tapi tidak pernah dibelanjakan apapun. Bahkan saat sedang mengobrol pun dia sempat-sempatnya menghitung ratusan lembar kertas berwarna. Pecinta kucing sejati sehingga rumahnya berubah menjadi kebun kucing mini. Memiliki kakak perempuan yang sangat men-_support_ bisnisnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Akashi."

"Akashi _janai_. _Aniki da_!"*

Berselang beberapa detik, pintu menuju kantor yang sebetulnya lebih mirip gudang duit menjeblak terbuka.

"Akashi! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Furihata?"

Orang ke tiga. Mayuzumi Chihiro. Si pucat yang tidak bisa berbicara dengan suara keras kecuali kepepet. Hobi membaca novel manis dan membeli pakaian untuk anak perempuan padahal adiknya laki-laki dan bukan lagi anak-anak. Memiliki perasaan berlebih namun bertepuk sebelah tangan terhadap Furihata. Juga seorang _brother_ dan _shota complex_, orang yang harus cukup diwaspadai.

"Akashi _janai_. _Aniki da_!" Perintahnya seharusnya mutlak, tapi ini tidak berlaku terhadap Mayuzumi. "Kouki? Hanya bisnis."

_Well_, daripada mendengarkan debat dingin mereka, sebaiknya kita ikuti Midorima yang sudah jengah dengan perdebatan yang akan berlangsung lama ini.

Kaki jenjang Midorima membawa kita ke arah dapur di mana terdapat empat laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tengah berkutik dengan alat masak masing-masing.

Orang ke empat. Mitobe Rinnosuke. Si kalem yang dijuluki Mama nomor 1. Orangnya sangat perhatian sehingga tidak ada yang tidak menyayanginya. Orang dapur di bisnis Akashi, mengurusi makanan empat sehat lima sempurna yang sudah tertata rapi segala komposisinya sehingga tidak ada istilah sakit darinya. Terkadang membantu Midorima sebagai tim medis bila ada 'anak-anak' yang kenapa-kenapa. Satu hal yang perlu dicatat, jangan pernah membuang sampah sembarangan ketika di dekatnya.

Orang ke lima. Kagami Taiga. Si berisik dan agak galak yang dijuluki Mama nomor 2. Orangnya baik namun polosnya kebangetan. Akibatnya, entah berapa kali dia menjadi korban penipuan. Uangnya ludes puluhan ribu yen hanya dalam satu jam. Seperti Mitobe, si surai merah ini pun yang mengurusi makanan empat sehat lima sempurna. Bedanya, menu masakan Kagami lebih berwarna kebaratan daripada Mitobe yang sangat _Japanese cuisine_. Benci anjing tingkat akut dan cinta mati pada _skateboard_.

Orang ke enam. Liu Wei. Korban '_bullying_' karena dirinya yang mudah untuk dikerjai. Salah satu bukti _bullying_ adalah kebiasaan Liu yang mengucap 'saya' dengan kata yang lebih baku, misal 'daku' atau 'hamba'. Si mata sipit ini diseret paksa oleh Akashi karena kepiawaiannya dalam segala hal berbau Chinese. Dari kuliner, bela diri, termasuk makanan. Fungsinya di bisnis Akashi bervariasi, namun lebih sering mengurus dapur sebagai koki khusus makanan Cina.

Orang ke tujuh. Murasakibara Atsushi. Salah satu yang termuda namun terjangkung. Entah dulu dia makan apa yang jelas si ungu ini adalah langganan terbentur kusen pintu dan lampu gantung. Orangnya agak pendiam dan sangat pemalas. Hobinya mencicipi hasil masakan para koki lainnya hingga ludes. Tugasnya di sini hanya satu, membuat kue yang ternyata bercita rasa mengejutkan enaknya. Mengaku sangat dekat dengan Akashi namun belum ada yang tahu kenapa. Ada rahasia di antara mereka berdua.

Keluar dari dapur sambil membawa _trashbag_, Midorima membawa kita ke ruangan di bagian paling belakang gedung. Bisa dibilang ruangan ini adalah _rest room_. Di sana terdapat satu pintu yang menghubungkan dengan lorong belakang, tempat dimana sampah ditumpuk untuk nanti diambil oleh petugas kebersihan. Daerah belakang dimiliki oleh seorang 'penguasa' berwajah (agak) mengerikan.

Orang ke delapan. Okamura Kenichi. Perawakan tinggi besar dengan wajah agak berjerawat dan bercodet. Sering disandingkan dengan gorila sehingga menambah kesan mengerikan dan memprihatinkan. Mantan preman komplek yang kemudian dengan gilanya diminta Akashi untuk menjadi _bodyguard _bisnisnya. Layaknya sudah terlatih, dia melakukan tugas dengan baik. Untunglah, dengan setelan formal dan kacamata hitam yang Akashi hibahkan padanya, dia terlihat (agak) kerenan. Bila diibaratkan, Okamura itu bertubuh Hulek berhati Halo Meeow.

"Tidak ada yang janggal, kan, _nodayo_?" Okamura menggeleng mantap. "Dan kenapa dia di sini? Apa dia tidur?"

"Kayaknya dia syok gara-gara proyeknya yang bareng Akashi laku terjual." Okamura merengkuh si surai cokelat yang bergelung di atas pangkuannya.

Orang ke sembilan. Furihata Kouki. Laki-laki termuda dalam bisnis ini yang masih duduk di bangku SMA. Orangnya sangat biasa saja. Nilai plus dirinya hanyalah kepintarannya dalam urusan matematika. Seringkali menjadi guru les dadakan untuk para _costumer _yang datang. Orang inilah yang menjadi korban afeksi Mayuzumi sehingga kebenciannya pada si pucat terkadang sampai ke ubun-ubun. Seorang penakut yang kebangetan, namun anehnya sangat dekat dengan Okamura yang justru seringkali dijauhi lainnya. Terdampar di sini karena kakaknya yang _fujoshi_.

Ber-"Oh..." panjang, Midorima melewati keduanya. Namun saat akan meletakkan _trashbag_ di tong sampah, asap rokok seketika membuat matanya kabur.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Haizaki! Kau ini..."

Orang ke sepuluh. Haizaki Shougo. Dia juga mantan preman komplek, tapi tindakannya lebih kriminal daripada Okamura. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menginap di bui. Para polisi saja sampai hafal mukanya. Lagi-lagi untuk alasan yang tak diketahui, Akashi berhasil membawanya ke dalam dunia bisnisnya, merangkap kerja sebagai _bodyguard_ pribadi si _Aniki_ dan pelayan. Hobi menggoda rekan-rekannya, terutama yang paling muda dan Liu. Rata-rata mereka yang dia kerjai berakhir minta libur esok harinya. Cara bicaranya ketus bercampur jahil, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya kesal. Tidak ada hal dia takuti kecuali satu hal, yaitu... hanya dia yang tahu.

"Ada apa, Shinta? Aku kan merokok di luar."

Malas meladeni, Midorima menutup pintu belakang dengan brutal.

Si mata empat kembali berjalan, kali ini membawa kita ke bagian utama dari bisnis Akashi.

Beberapa remaja laki-laki terlihat tengah berseliweran sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan, beberapa tengah berbincang dengan tamu yang 90%-nya adalah perempuan.

Orang ke sebelas. Kise Ryouta. Remaja belasteran Inggris yang adalah mantan model tersohor. Keluar dari dunia foto karena sering kali terkena _sekilan_ rekan kerjanya yang rata-rata laki-laki juga. Wajahnya yang mencerminkan ketampanan sekaligus kecantikan membuatnya memiliki penggemar segudang. Bukan seorang bi atau gay, kecuali pada seorang rekan kerjanya.

Orang ke dua belas. Aomine Daiki. Berkulit gelap namun itulah yang menjadi nilai plus remaja laki-laki ini. Sering dipasangkan dengan Kise sehingga banyak tamu menjuluki mereka sebagai AoKi. Seperti sekarang, Aomine dan Kise di-_request_ oleh sekumpulan remaja SMP di meja mereka untuk melakukan _pocky game_. Aomine ini sangat lemah dalam pelajaran selain pelajaran olah raga. Jika sudah mendekati masa-masa ujian di kampusnya, rekan kerja Aomine pasti dipaksa menjadi guru les dadakannya. Mirip preman namun cukup perhatian.

Orang ke tiga belas. Kuroko Tetsuya. Remaja laki-laki termuda kedua setelah Furihata yang masih berada di tingkat satu jurusan keguruan. Adik kesayangan si _brocon_ Mayuzumi Chihiro ini adalah seorang yang lebih datar dari kakaknya. Kasihan, Kuroko lebih menginginkan Aomine atau Haizaki untuk menjadi kakaknya. Kuroko beserta Mayuzumi diseret Akashi karena alasan yang sama, keduanya menarik dan akan menjadi aset yang menggiurkan bagi penikmat _incest_. Hobi membaca koran dan tabloid. Remaja inilah yang kejatuhan cinta si _bishounen_ Kise.

Orang ke empat belas. Izuki Shun. Remaja manis bermata tajam ini ajaibnya juga memiliki banyak penggemar perempuan. Hobi berpantunnya yang sebetulnya garing justru seringkali menjadi nilai plus darinya. Entah berapa kali Izuki diminta berduet bersama Midorima. Kalau si hijau memainkan alat musik yang biasanya adalah piano, Izuki akan menyanyikan pantun anehnya. Ya, mereka sudah punya panggung sendiri di bisnis ini. Berada di sini karena Izuki diseret oleh kakak perempuannya yang gila _Male x Male_.

Orang ke lima belas. Sakurai Ryou. Seharusnya dia juga ditempatkan di bagian dapur karena Sakurai adalah orang yang apik dan cekatan. Sayangnya, dia itu ceroboh dan doyan minta maaf. Entah berapa banyak barang-barang yang telah dia rusakkan. Kue yang seharusnya berasa manis pun malah berubah menjadi pedas. Sayang, waktu itu kue pedas belum bisa dilirik pasaran seperti sekarang jadi kurang laku. Alasan lain dia dilarang berada di dapur adalah karena posturnya yang kecil. Akashi berpendapat tubuh Sakurai bisa terjepit di antara 4 koki raksasa lainnya dan itu berbahaya.

Orang ke enam belas. Koganei Shinji. Bisa dibilang dia adalah penyemangat dan pengubah suasana. Sikapnya yang ceria dan kadang tidak bisa diam membuatnya disukai wanita yang lebih tua. Setiap tamu pasti memaksanya untuk memanggil mereka dengan sebutan kakak. Belum lagi mata dan bibirnya yang mengingatkan siapapun pada kucing, memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Koganei adalah anak emas Akashi dan rekan yang paling Midorima benci karena alasan kekucingannya ini.

Ditambah Furihata, mereka adalah orang-orang yang lebih sering _exist_ di bagian depan dan bersapa dengan para tamu. Atas permintaan saja orang-orang dapur bisa ikut bergabung.

Melihat ke sekeliling, di pinggir pintu masuk terlihat pria bertubuh tak kalah besar.

Orang ke tujuh belas. Nebuya Eikichi. Perannya sama dengan Okamura, seorang _bodyguard_. Bedanya dia berjaga di bagian pintu depan sehingga lebih sering bersapa dengan para tamu. Kenapa di depan? Karena wajahnya lebih ramah dan tidak membuat takut bila dibandingkan dengan Okamura. Remaja laki-laki ini pecinta _fast food_ tingkat genting. Sering menjadi korban amukan Midorima dan korban tangisan Mitobe yang sebetulnya cemas pada kesehatannya.

Dan itulah, ketujuh belas penghuni bisnis milik Akashi.

Lalu, sebetulnya bisnis apakah ini?

Awal mula bisnis ini adalah milik kakek Akashi yang bergerak di bidang kuliner yang menyajikan makanan khas Eropa Barat. Alasan kesehatan, sang kakek menitahkan anak laki-lakinya untuk ganti menjalankan bisnis ini. Sayang, anaknya, alias ayah Akashi, keberatan karena beliau bercita-cita menjadi ahli robot.

Akashi Seijuurou yang saat itu sudah duduk di kelas 3 SMA dan masih bingung akan apa setelah lulus, langsung meminta pada kakeknya agar bisnisnya diserahkan pada sang cucu.

_Deal_.

Hanya dalam 1 semester bisnis yang seharusnya bisnis kuliner biasa saja, dia sulap menjadi _cafe_ modern dengan berbagai sajian. Saat itu anak buahnya masih sedikit, yaitu Midorima, Koganei, Mitobe, dan Liu. Bukan karena keterbatasan dana untuk nanti gaji mereka, namun lebih kepada belum adanya kecocokan hati dengan yang lainnya.

Saat itulah, malaikat manis berambut merah muda, yang adalah kakak kandung Akashi datang setelah asyik berlibur dari Lombok. Momoi Satsuki, _brain storming_ bersama sang adik membenahi segala tetek bengek bisnis keluarga, termasuk segala SOP-nya.

Momoi adalah seorang _fujoshi_ tingkat rendah yang pernah sekali mencoba mampir ke _BL cafe_. Maka tercetuslah ide untuk merubahnya menjadi _BL cafe_ dengan bumbu _host club_ tanpa minuman keras.

"Tempat dimana para pengunjung tidak hanya disajikan _fanservices_, tapi juga teman untuk berbagi cerita."

Tepat ketika dia sudah berubah status menjadi mahasiswa, _cafe_-nya telah membentangkan sayap lebarnya dan menarik para pengelana untuk terbang bersamanya.

OPEN  
9 am – 9 pm

Bukalah pintunya dan temui ketujuh belas laki-laki tersebut di dalamnya. _Well_, khusus Sabtu dan Minggu sih semuanya ada di tempat.

"Selamat datang! Silakan- Waa!"

Srosot...

Gubrak!

Sakurai jatuh terduduk gara-gara tersandung kakinya sendiri, tepat di depan pintu masuk di sebelah kaki pengunjung wanita berusia sekitar 30an yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Sakurai, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Tepat ketika Izuki menarik tangan Sakurai untuk membantunya berdiri, sebuah _flash_ dan suara _shutter_ kamera terdengar.

"Ryou, Shun, _cover _sudah aku dapatkan. Jadi, siapkan suara dan latih vokal karena kalian akan rekaman BLCD."

_Oops_, apakah belum disebutkan kalau _BL cafe_ ini pun menjual segala bentuk barang berbau _boys love_?

* * *

**CU!**

* * *

**A/N: **Nambah apaan lagi nih aku?! Idenya muncul gt aja bbrp bulan yg lalu setelah ngelarin baca ff fandom sebelah yg temanya 'mari membuat BL movie'. Mungkin ada yg tahu ff yg dimaksud? Ff ini jg ku buat karena kebutuhan aku akan minor charas, especially my dear Kouki, Izuki, & Haizaki, hehehe. Charanya memang banyak, tapi tiap chapter ga akan muncul semua, ada bagiannya sendiri2. Oh ya, kalau ada yg mau jadi tamu di sini silakan. Jgn lupa req siapa yg temen2 minta untuk 'melayani' dan mau disuruh apa. Charas yg blm muncul ditunggu saja.

Happy 4/12, my dear AkaFuri fellows. Berhubung lg males & sibuk, 4/12 dr aku blm yakin apa akan ada T_T, jd sementara sekucrit itu dulu di pembuka. Sukses juga untuk yg UN.

Makasih sudah membaca. Feed back, please!

*Parody Gintama. Versi aslinya adalah "Zura _janai_. Katsura _da_!


	2. Tamu adalah Absolute

Kise Ryouta sungguh tidak bisa berkutik kemana-mana. Tubuhnya yang selalu wangi oleh parfum Calvin Klein Be dibaringkan nyaman dalam pangkuan seorang pria keren yang mampu menarik mangsa kapanpun dia mau. Pipi si pirang dibelainya dengan lembut, sambil sesekali diberikan gesekan menyejukkan di sekitar rahang dan dagu oleh hidung lawannya, memberikan vibrasi yang menyenangkan.

"A-Aominecchi..." ucap Kise dalam seraknya yang nyaris penuh akan nafsu duniawi. "Jangan menyentuhku terus di situ. I-itu geli, _ssu_."

Si pria yang dimaksud hanya tertawa pelan sesaat sambil memainkan jemarinya di sepanjang leher jenjang Kise, yang ternyata cukup sensitif untuk ukuran pria.

"Ada apa, Kise? Bicara yang jelas. Bagian mana yang seharusnya kusentuh?"

Benar-benar setan si Aomine yang satu ini. Dia memang sengaja menggoda Kise dengan berbisik tepat di telinganya.

Kise pundung sambil memukul pundak Aomine dengan manja.

"Jangan menggodaku seperti barusan, Aominecchi! Kau membuatku malu, tahu!" Lagi-lagi si tampan berkulit gelap hanya tertawa pelan sambil menghirup aroma leher Kise-nya. "Kalau begitu, aku mau Aominecchi menyentuhku di sini."

Dan di sini yang dimaksud adalah bibir ranum nan tipis menggoda.

Mengambil cemilan kesukaan Aomine yang merupakan astor rasa pandan dari saku kemeja berwarna putihnya, Aomine mendekatkan ujung satunya pada mulut Kise serta ujung lainnya pada mulutnya sendiri.

Dimulailah sesi mesra, dimana kedua pasang mata berbeda warna iris saling berpandangan lekat. Biru bertemu kuning, bagai laut dan matahari.

Kraus. Kraus.

Keduanya menggigit masing-masing ujung astor secara perlahan, meresapi waktu dan suasana, membaurkan nafas menjadi satu di antara dua hidung mancung mereka.

Ujung bertemu, jarak bibir 1 inci, lalu nafas keduanya tercekat dalam sebuah keterkejutan.

"NINGIE!"

**.**

**.**

**KuroBasu © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**OPEN ch. 2: Tamu adalah Absolute © Calico Neko**

**Tambahan warning: perubahan POV, setting waktu & tempat yg tidak diberitahukan. Momen ajaib yg tercantum belum tentu menentukan final. Meminjam charas dari fandom lain sebagai peran pembantu.**

**Korban di chapter ini : Freir, Aoki, ningie cassie, icyng**

**.**

**.**

Waktu kejadian: Jumat, pukul 3 sore lewat 37 menit.

Tempat kejadian perkara: meja nomor 5.

Korban: ningie cassie.

Penyebab: mendapat _service_ yang belum terlaksana 100% dari Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki.

Keadaan tidak terlalu panik. Hanya Aomine dan Kise saja yang menangani meja tersebut karena memang tanggung jawab mereka. Lagipula...

"Aoki-_san_, ini mungkin membantu."

... pengunjung pingsan bukanlah hal aneh. Dalam seminggu minimal sekali kejadian seperti ini.

Mengambil balsem yang Kise berikan (_oops_, jari mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan), tamu bernama Aoki yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya ini kemudian mendekatkan mulut balsem ke hadapan hidung temannya yang tepar tersebut. Bukannya cemas, dia malah marah-marah.

"Gimana sih? Kok malah pingsan? Katanya ingin lihat _live_ AoKi!" Sibuk mengipasi wajah temannya, kepala Aoki berputar ke belakang hendak mencari teman sehatinya yang lain. "Si Freir mana lagi? Bukannya bantuin! Memangnya masih mengantri?"

Benar saja kalau yang dimaksud masih berada dalam antrian. Terlihat di antara jajaran panjang tamu (yang sebagian besar adalah perempuan) salah seorang yang berseragam sama dengannya. Rupa-rupanya dia terhanyut dalam suasana AkaFuri dan penjualan BLCD mereka yang laku terjual. Adegan bentak, sikut, tinju, bacok nyaris terjadi kalau saja Nebuya tidak segera datang menengahi.

Ponsel hitam milik tamu bernama Freir pun tak kalah sibuknya menjepret berbagai sudut dan komposisi dua makhluk berbeda mimik wajah dan karakter: yang merah bagai seorang diktator yang hobi mengoleksi keris, yang cokelat bagai bocah 15 tahun yang akan diekspor ke luar pulau. Keduanya berdiri berdampingan dengan Akashi yang menarik (paksa) pinggang Furihata sehingga menempel dengannya. Duanya memasang senyum sangat kontras sambil memamerkan CD perdana mereka.

"Furihata-_kun_ kasian ya. Sepertinya sangat tertekan."

Mendengar bisikan pelan tamu mereka di meja nomor 5, Kise dan Aomine mengangguk setuju.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian.

"Akhirnya aku dapat!" Tamu bernama Freir benar-benar berteriak kesetanan sambil tak lupa memamerkan CD barunya di udara. Usahanya mengantri dalam desakan mengerikan seperti di acara Walls Ice Cream Day beberapa hari yang lalu rupanya membuahkan hasil sepadan.

"Iya deh yang senang..." dumel temannya, Aoki, sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Ningie masih saja terbaring pingsan di atas 3 buah kursi yang disejajarkan, belum bangun juga padahal dari tadi wajahnya senyum-senyum mesum, mungkin nyawanya berada di antara jurang mimpi dan pingsan. "Aomine-_kun_, Kise-_kun_, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Lain kali aku akan datang sendiri saja. Ayo Freir."

Yang satu dalam keadaan kesal karena momen AoKi-nya batal. Yang satu dipapah pulang, masih syok plus senang padahal inti acara belum sempat terjadi. Yang satunya lagi senyum gembira luar biasa.

Freir, Aoki, dan ningie cassie yang merupakan tamu Aomine dan Kise hari ini akhirnya pulang dalam keadaan hati beragam. Si gelap dan si pirang sendiri hanya mampu membungkuk rendah mengantar kepulangan ketiganya. Tak lupa salam "Hati-hati di jalan" serta "Silakan datang kembali" mengalun seksi di udara.

Keduanya lalu mengangkat kepala, saling bertatapan selama sepersekian detik, kemudian...

"Apa lihat-lihat?!"

Fakta mengenai dua pelayan Akashi yang bernama Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta: hanya akur kalau sedang melayani tamu.

.

_Rule number one: Customers are absolute, as well as Akashi Seijuurou._

Artinya adalah: tidak menurut apa kata tamu, terima hukuman dari _Aniki_.

.

.

.

Namaku Kise Ryouta. Laki-laki tampan setengah Jepang setengah Inggris. Punya dua kakak perempuan yang sama pekerjaannya denganku. Model. Menjadi bungsu keduanya membuatku sudah belajar banyak sejak kecil, sehingga tidak ada halangan dan namaku bisa meroket cepat.

Awalnya memang sangat menyenangkan sebab aku bisa menambah teman terutama koneksi. Yang perempuan cantik-cantik dan ramah. Aku selalu senang kalau Neecchi membawa teman-temannya ke rumah, aku selalu menjadi yang paling tampan. Kalau teman yang laki-laki... Ada yang baik, tapi sebagian besar terlalu baik. Nah, yang terlalu baik ini...

"Kise-_san_, aku suka kamu. Boleh aku mengenal lebih dekat? Dengan bertukar _diary_, misalnya?"

Mampus dot com sebab laki-laki yang barusan adalah penembak ke 14 yang aku beri kalimat, "Maaf, aku masih suka perempuan."

Iya, aku yakin seribu permil kalau aku ini masih suka perempuan. Buktinya aku harus menahan tangan untuk tidak menyentuh 'gunung' mereka. Selain itu juga akhirnya aku mengambil keputusan besar untuk keluar dari dunia modeling. Tidak sepenuhnya berhenti, hanya lebih memilih saja. Kalau partnerku kebanyakan laki-laki, biasanya akan aku tolak.

Bukan, aku bukan seorang homophobia apalagi androphobia. Aku hanya menjaga diri.

Sampai pada suatu sore di Hari Minggu yang tadinya cerah, aku terpaksa berteduh di sebuah cafe karena hujan turun mendadak. Dan di sana...

_Kenapa semua pelayannya laki-laki dan tamunya kebanyakan perempuan?! _

Aku berusaha tenang, tapi tetap saja kaget ketika salah satu pelayannya datang memberikanku IPad yang berisikan foto-foto para pelayan serta menu makan minum.

Aku melongo bodoh. Bingung, aku menengadahkan kepalaku untuk bertanya apa, kenapa dan bagaimana.

Lalu lahirlah Kise Ryouta yang baru!

Tak terduga, tak direncanakan, tak diinginkan: mataku ber-_love-love_ melihat sosok ber-_name tag_ Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Maaf, aku masih suka perempuan._

_Tapi kalau laki-lakinya Kurokocchi, aku mau, ssu!_

Aku menjilat ludahku sendiri.

Selesai memakan pesananku berupa _omurice_ yang dibubuhi saus tomat bertuliskan Tetsuya di atas telurnya, aku meminta ditemui dengan _manager _atau pemilik BL Cafe ini. Aku masih ingat sekali dia memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Akashi Seijuurou. Waktu itu dia sedang menidurkan salah seorang pegawainya yang bernama Koganei Shinji di pangkuannya.

Seminggu kemudian aku resmi bekerja seatap dengan Kurokocchi-ku yang manis!

.

.

Mitobe itu Mama, makanya 'anak-anak' senang bermanja-manja dengannya.

Seperti Kise, memeluk perut Mama Mitobe dari belakang sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak tegap si tak banyak ulah ini. Tak peduli Mitobe sibuk dengan masakannya untuk tamu, si pirang terus curhat mengenai kejadian di meja nomor 5 tadi.

"Ma... Pokoknya aku minta tolong ke Mama untuk bujuk Akashicchi supaya _rule_ satu itu dicabut! Masa aku diminta ciuman sama Aominecchi, _ssu_. Aku maunya sama Kurokocchi. Atau sama Kogacchi juga boleh, soalnya kan wangi susu."

Kise mendapat sundulan belakang dari Mitobe, tidak rela Koganei diapa-apakan.

"Ck! Sampai mulut berbusa juga _rule_ satu enggak akan bisa dicabut, Bakase! Makanya dia ditaruh di nomer satu! Aku juga kalau bisa memilih _partner_ ya maunya sama si Ryou atau Liu!"

Tidak tahu tempat dan situasi, Aomine yang sedang kedapatan jam istirahat 10 menit justru berubah kebul dengan menjadi kereta api di area dapur. Tidak punya modal, rupanya dia nyolong harta berharga dan terakhir milik Haizaki, yaitu sebatang rokok filter. Kalau Akashi melihat, bisa-bisa dia disuruh mandi kembang tujuh rupa di malam Jumat Kliwon. Ataukah Aomine ini seorang M? Sudah remang, tidak punya modal, M pula. Perpaduan mengerikan.

_Rule number 2: No smoking inside!_

Tak terdeteksi, korban pencurian rokok yang lebih sering magabut dan mager ini muncul di kerumunan dapur yang sumpek. Haizaki datang sambil menggendong Furihata dengan posisi 'Ini malam pertama kita, sayang, Jadi, izinkan aku melemparmu ke kasur yang akan penuh bukti cinta kita.' Ingat kan kalau setelah penjualan BLCD-nya Furihata syok lalu minta dipangku Okamura _nii-san_-nya tersayang?

"Barusan kamu bilang apa, Iki? Love Wei itu dari awal sudah punya cap kepemilikan atas nama Haizaki Shougo. Ya kan, Love?"

Kedipan mata menghantarkan bentukan hati. Sayang, Liu sibuk dengan siomay-nya dan memilih berkelit ke belakang.

"Sudah daku ucapkan beberapa kali kepadamu, Haizaki, berhenti menyebut daku Love. Nama daku masihlah Liu Wei."

Mungkin malas menanggapi, Haizaki berjalan mendekati Liu dengan mulut terbuka. Apalagi maksudnya kalau bukan meminta jatah hasil karyanya. Menghembuskan nafasnya berat-berat, si sipit menyuapi sebongkah tahu ke dalam mulut berbau asap rokok milik Haizaki.

"Oke. Ayo kita bekerja, Kou!"

Penampilan Haizaki yang urakan namun keren ditambah Furihata yang digendong ala pengantin pastinya menghebohkan kedatangan dua pelayan ini. Dari dapur pun sudah terdengar bagaimana suasana riuhnya, seperti nobar sepak bola. Ada yang berteriak tidak rela, ada yang menjerit bagaimana bisa, ada yang (sepertinya) tersedak makanan, dan pastinya suara berisik alat makan yang jatuh dari meja.

"Ah~, pasti sebentar lagi banyak yang _order_ ulang. Mama Mitobecchi dan Liucchi yang sabar ya. Mama Kagamicchi jug-. Loh, Kagamicchi kemana?"

Kise celingukan, termasuk Liu dan Mitobe. Kalau Aomine dia sudah pindah lapak ke _rest room_ di sebelah.

"Tadi Kagachin bilang mau ke toilet sebentar. Kayaknya sakit perut gara-gara icip-icip _cake_ rasa wasabi buatan aku. Kagachin kan enggak kuat pedas."

Oh panjang pun mengalun serempak mendengar pemaparan Murasakibara yang asyik dengan _googling_-nya akan resep kue.

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau kembali ke depan dulu, _ssu_. Pasti di depan sibuk gara-gara Haizakicchi."

Kise pun berjalan keren ke area tamu dan sekitar tiga menit kemudian digantikan dengan kedatangan Izuki yang bagaikan kebakaran jenggot.

"Murasakibara!" Teriakannya yang melengking seperti elang membuat Aomine di ruang sebelah keselek kulit kuaci. "Murasakibara! Kamu pasti tidak percaya ini! Meja nomor 12 rikues kamu!"

Nangis berjamaah dimulai. Selalu menjadi kebahagiaan dan kebanggaan tersendiri kalau orang bagian dapur dirikues oleh tamu. Liu dan Mitobe pun memberi dekapan di pundak si ungu sesaat. Sayang, Kagami tidak ada di tempat ketika momen menggembirakan ini muncul.

"Ini asli, kan, Zukichin?"

"Asli pake begete ga pake palsu apalagi kawe!" Si raven memperlihatkan IPad dimana di sana terpampang foto Murasakibara dengan tulisan besar bernadakan 'Requested by number 12'. "Jadi mereka ini pasangan baru menikah dua tahun. Istrinya lagi hamil besar. Suaminya bilang kalau istrinya ini sedang ngidam manga Titan-Tinanan itu dan ingin dibacakan manga volume terbarunya sama Titannya langsung. Keren, kan?"

Keren dengkul lu melocot?!

Namun ingatlah selalu. _Rule number one is always right_!

"... ... ..."

Artinya adalah "Izuki, jangan teriak-teriak. Kamu kan harus jaga suara untuk proyekmu dengan Sakurai."

.

.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya disebutkan, _rule number one is always right_! Akashi selalu menetapkan hati dan mengingatkan anak buahnya kalau tamu itu adalah nomor wahid dan harus selalu diutamakan, seabsurb apapun keinginan mereka.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam lebih 12 menit. Sejam kurang _cafe_ akan tutup namun masih saja beberapa tamu berdatangan seperti laron bertemu cahaya, tidak peduli kalau menu terbatas atau sudah habis.

Pak Boss Seijuurou sedang berjalan berkeliling ditemani kucing berbulu hitam yang dia namai Catherine, menyapa sisa tamu hari ini dengan senyum memesonanya. Tak lupa sedikit berbasa-basi dengan menanyakan kabar mereka.

Hingga kemudian pintu cafe menjeblak membuka. Nebuya sampai terkapar gara-gara kakinya tersandung kusen pintu ketika hendak mencegah si kebut bertemu dengan Akashi.

Tamu tak jelas itu ngos-ngosan di depan Akashi. Terlihat seragam sekolahnya yang basah, mungkin habis berlari kemari. Dan kalau boleh menyelidiki, kemungkinan dia baru pulang les.

"Itu... CD. Aku mau CD AkaFuri-nya!"

Si merah tersenyum lemah. "Kami mohon maaf... Namamu siapa?"

"Icyng."

Akashi mangap. Apakah sekarang sedang musimnya memberi nama-nama ajaib pada anak? Ataukah sedang tren menggunakan _penname_?

"Sekali lagi kami mohon maaf, icyng-_san_, CD yang dimaksud sudah habis terjual siang tadi."

Senjata yang mampu melumpuhkan seorang Akashi hanyalah apabila mengecewakan tamu. Rasanya ingin menancapkan gunting ke tanda lahir berbentuk As keriting di punggungnya sana ketika melihat wajah menekuk sedih serta pengucapan "Oh..." yang sangat lemah dari tamu tersebut, apalagi ketika dia berbalik badan dan berjalan lunglai. Tali tas selempangnya juga ikut-ikutan melorot lemas di pundaknya.

"Icyng-_san_, tunggu sebentar!"

Kepala merah Akashi lalu berputar ke segala arah, mencari '_uke_-nya'. Ketemulah dia sedang menyajikan cokelat panas untuk tamu di meja nomor 7.

Furihata dipanggil. Furihata berjalan mendekat. Furihata mati dalam hitungan menit.

"Mungkin Anda ingin menyiapkan ponsel, icyng-_san_. Dan tolong pastikan ponselnya tidak akan terjatuh."

Tidak ada angin apalagi hujan, lengan si surai cokelat ditarik mendekat dan melayanglah sebuah kecupan singkat di ujung hidung Furihata.

Awan panas mengepul dari ubun-ubun si mata kucing.

"Aku harap Anda sempat merekamnya dan semoga yang barusan cukup sebagai pengganti CD yang sudah habis."

Semasa bodoh masih ada tamu atau harga _gadget_ yang mahal, kepala Akashi dihantam keras oleh sisi IPad. Furihata-nya sendiri langsung berlari kesal menuju Okamura _nii-san_-nya. Lagi.

"Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf, icyng-_san_. Kouki rupanya sedang ganas."

_Aniki_ baru saja setengah berhasil setengah gagal.

.

.

.

"Brengsek! Apa-apaan kalian ini? Jangan seenaknya masuk ke sini! Tidak lihat kalau _cafe_ kami sudah tutup?"

"Aku Hijikata Tousihiro dan dia Tsukisima Kei."

"Aku tidak minta kalian memperkenalkan diri!"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Eikichi. Biar aku yang tangani."

"Hati-hati, Akashi."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"_Gentlemen_, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Sakurai Ryou. Serahkan dia sekarang juga. Kalau tidak..."

Klik.

"Mati."

Siapakah Hijikata Tousihiro dan Tsukisima Kei? Apa hubungan mereka dengan Sakurai Ryou? Dan kenapa dua orang berpakaian formal gelap itu mengarahkan moncong pistol kepada Akashi dan pegawainya?

* * *

**CU Next Chappie!**

* * *

**A/N:** Bear hug to Misamime, Katsukatsu, mey,chan,5872682, Freir, Dena Shinchi, Aoki, Puririn12, 46Neko-Kucing Ganteng, BakaFujo, kyookies, KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya, ningie cassie, Hazu, Suki Pie, jesper.s, Ginpachi-sensei, RinRiyuu, lemonade, icyng, atsuki aichann, tictockingclock, Shaun the Rabbit, kurohaname, ShilaFantasy, AnagataOkita, favers, followers, readers.

Karena internet masih ngeselin, balasan reviews aku gabung di sini ya:  
# Inspirasi muncul setelah baca ff SnK indo yg berjudul "Let's Make a BL Movie" & YT yg isinya liputan ttg BL Cafe di Jepang.  
# Uke! Izuki? Hm...  
# Takao, Ogiwara, Himuro, Hyuga, dll ditunggu aja. Akan muncul dengan cara masing2  
# Pengen jadi tamu! Silakan & jangan lupa minta service apa, ya.  
# Pairs selain dari charas yg sudah ada! Just say. I'll try to include them.  
# Mitobe bisa bicara? Lebih seru pakai "..." deh kayaknya, xp  
# Makasih atas koreksinya, Anagata-san. Aku sampai re-watch scene Zura

Makasih sudah mampir. Feedback, please!

* Catherine & Hijikata Toshirou dari Gintama, Tsukisima Kei dari HQ!


End file.
